spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Amphitheater von Capua
Das Amphitheater von Capua, auch kurz die Arena, oder Arena genannt, ist der Austragungsort der meisten Gladiatorenkämpfe in der Serie. Dort finden auch Hinrichtungen statt. Sie wurde von Tullius finanziert, vermutlich schon vor Gods of the Arena gebaut und in Das blutige Ende fertiggestellt, und mit großen Spielen eingeweiht. In Sacramentum wird sie von Spartacus und seinen Rebellen praktisch bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Allgemein Die Arena spielt in der ersten Staffel einen Hauptpart, da sie einer der zwei Orte ist, an den Gladiatoren-Sklaven gehen können. Auch im Prequel und in der zweiten und dritten Staffel kommt sie vor. Der Bau der Arena wurde von Tullius, einem Capua'er Elitemann, beaufsichtigt, und finanziert. Er wird später von Quintus Lentulus Batiatus getötet, da er unschuldigerweise für den Mord an Titus und Melissa verantwortlich gemacht wird, und in der Außenmauer, in der Nacht vor den Eröffnungsspielen, der Arena eingemauert. Gods of the Arena Die neue Arena wird mehrmals von verschieden Leuten erwähnt, und oft gezeigt. Sie befindet sich in unterschiedlichen Bauphasen, und wird schließlich eingeweiht. Bei diesen Eröffnungsspielen werden zu Beginn auch Hinrichtungen durchgeführt, unter anderem von Diona, einer Kindheitsfreundin von Naevia. Der finale Kampf dieser Nacht war ein "Battle Royal" zwischen den Häusern von Batiatus und Solonius, um den nächsten Champion von Capua zu ermitteln. In diesem Massenkampf wird Ashur schwer von Crixus am Bein verletzt (was ihn für immer aus der Arena ausschließt) und Gannicus gewinnt sowohl den Titel als Champion als auch seine Freiheit. Blood and Sand Der Mann, der später den Namen Spartacus erhält, soll dort, wie seine Söldnerkameraden, von mehreren Gladiatoren hingerichtet werden, doch er schafft es, alle vier, unter ihnen Arkadios, zu besiegen. Dadurch wird Quintus Batiatus auf ihn aufmerksam, und als er Glaber fragt, wie der Thraker heißt, und Glaber es nicht weiß, gibt Batiatus ihm den Namen Spartacus, nach dem legendären thrakischen König. Spartacus kämpft, zusammen mit Varro und Crixus, und den anderen Gladiatoren, dort sehr oft. Auch als er Rufus, einen römischen Feldherrn, darstellt, und vier Kriegsgefangene thrakischer Herkunft allein, und beim vierten Mann sein altes thrakisches Ich in ihm wiedergespiegelt sieht, tötet. Danach, als die Menge ihm zujubelt, nimmt er sein Schicksal als Gladiator an, und ruft so laut, dass es jeder auf den Rängen hört: "ICH BIN SPARTACUS!". Vengeance In der Folge Sacramentum ist Gannicus, nach Jahren des Reisens durch Italia, wieder in Capua, und erwähnt die Arena indirekt gegenüber Marcia; auch, um seinem besten Freund und Bruder Drago, sowie Crixus und Rhaskos, einen glorreichen Tod im Sand der Arena zu gewähren. Kurz bevor er Drago töten kann, stürzt über ihnen die tragenden Balken der Sonnensegel zusammen, sowie in den Katakomben unter den Zuschauerrängen die Stützbalken, was viele tausende Römer sterben lässt. Gannicus, Drago und die Rebellen um Spartacus bleiben praktisch unverletzt, als sie sehen, wie die Arena lichterloh in Flammen aufgeht. War of the Damned Sieg (3x10): Gannicus wird, nach dem Ende der finalen Schlacht, von den Römern gekreuzigt. Er sieht in einer Vision, als er stirbt, Drago ihn anlächeln, und träumt sich in die Arena zurück, wo er bejubelt wird. Stattgefundene Kämpfe Gods of the Arena: Eröffnungsspiele der neuen Arena von Capua: * Crixus vs. Ungenannten Thraex (Nachmittagskampf der Eröffnungsspiele) * Ashur vs. Lysimachus (Nachmittagskampf der Eröffnungsspiele) * Dugan vs. Unknown Murmillo (Nachmittagskampf der Eröffnungsspiele) * Gnaeus vs. Unknown Secutor (Nachmittagskampf der Eröffnungsspiele) * Caburus vs. Unknown Murmillo and Thraex (Nachmittagskampf der Eröffnungsspiele) * Gannicus vs. Tagetius and Semetos/Synetus (Nachmittagskampf der Eröffnungsspiele) * Haus von Batiatus vs. Haus von Solonius (Massenkampf / 'Battle Royal') Blood and Sand: * Spartacus vs. Arkadios und drei andere Gladiatoren (Hoplomachus, Secutor, Retiarius) (Spiel von Senator Albinius) * Spartacus vs. Crixus (Spiele der Vulcanalien) * Spartacus und Crixus vs. Theokoles * Septimus vs. Valerius * Spartacus vs. sechs Sklaven (Marcus Minucius Rufus Schlacht-Nachstellung) * Spartacus und Varro vs. Großer Gladiator und einige andere * Agron und Duro vs. Ungenannter Hoplomachus and Ungenannter Murmillo * Crixus vs. Pericles Vengeance: * Mycter vs. Abiron (Spiele von Publius Varinius) * Masonius vs. Strabo (Spiele von Publius Varinius) Hinrichtungen * Diona und drei andere entlaufene Sklaven (2 Männer, 1 weitere Frau) (von Caburus) (''Gods of the Arena'', ''Das blutige Ende'') * Byzo, Drenis und ihre anderen thrakischen "Deserteure" (von Arkadios) (''Blood and Sand'', ''Die rote Schlange'') * Solonius (von Spartacus) (Blood and Sand, Enthüllungen) * Rhaskos (von Mycter) (''Vengeance'', Befreiung) Trivia * Die Arena in Capua ist das einzige Gebäude, das in allen drei Staffeln und dem Prequel vorkommt.